


Richie Learns His Damn Lesson

by fistingfestival



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Edging, Fingering, Kinda?, M/M, NSFW, Powerbottom Eddie, domsub undertones, subtop richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fistingfestival/pseuds/fistingfestival
Summary: in which eddie fucking teaches richie to shut up and listen for once, like a good boy should.





	Richie Learns His Damn Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like an hour at top speed so its way out of character and also probably hard to read. thanks.

“Eds—Fuck, Eddie please—this is too much,” Richie begged, wide eyes staring up into his boyfriends’ blank face. He was on his knees, hands tucked in between his thighs and calves, crushing them in the fold so as to discourage himself from using them. He wanted to touch Eddie so bad – to use his hands to help persuade the man to give in… But he knew better than to try. He didn’t want to be punished anymore.  
They had barely made it in the front door of the apartment before Richie had dropped to the ground and started pleading. Eddie ignored him in favor of removing his shoes. It had been a whole 24 hours since they had argued over something stupid – “I told you to do the dishes!” “And I told you I would do it in a minute! Relax Spaghetti, it’s not like they’re going anywhere!” – and Eddie had sworn to give him the worst blue balls of his life.  
Well he was fucking succeeding. Richie hadn’t been able to stop watching his boyfriend all day. Eddie knew what he was doing – wearing his tightest shorts, playfully flirting with Ben at breakfast, ‘accidentally’ dragging his hands down Richie’s chest a thousand times, sitting in Richie’s lap at Bill’s place and squirming like a fish out of water and worst of all, bending at the waist in front of Rich whenever he got the damn chance. That ass would be the death of him.  
Eddie finally glanced at him and hummed low, “You’re actually cute when you’re like this. A serious improvement from your usual shit.” He raised his bare foot and pressed his sole into Richie’s crotch. The taller man was hard as a rock – as he had been almost all day – his erection obvious in his sweatpants. The corner of Eddie’s mouth twitched into a smile when he pushed his foot down hard, crushing Richie’s dick against his own thigh.  
Richie whimpered, his shoulders shaking with the effort of keeping still, “Baby, please… I’ll be good, I’ll be _so_ good…” A dark patch was forming on the front of his pants.__  
“I know you will. You’ll do whatever I tell you to. You’ll finally listen.” Eddie responded in a harsh tone, his brown eyes still roaming over his boyfriends’ body.  
“I will. Anything. Anything you want. Tell me what you want.” Richie was dangerously close to rambling now. Eddie saw that as a good sign and reached forward to straighten Richie’s glasses that were sitting askew on his nose. It was rare when Richie got to this point: too desperate to crack his usually shitty jokes.  
“Alright,” He replied, combing his fingers through Richie’s unruly curls before he grabbed a handful and tugged. “I want you to keep your hands to yourself until I say you can touch me. I want you to listen very carefully and do as you’re told exactly when I say. Think you can do that for me, _baby_?”__  
Richie tries to nod and Eddie pulls his hair harder, “Speak.”  
“Yes.” Richie gasps, trying and failing to keep tears from welling in his eyes. His dick was throbbing almost painfully at this point. “Yes, anything you say. Anything.”  
Eddie gently removed both his hand and his foot from his boyfriend and took a step back. “Stand up.” He commanded, pleased when Richie immediately complied. “Take your shirt off.” It was done before Eddie could even blink.  
Now Richie was only wearing his sweatpants but this always worked so much better when Eddie was wearing as little as possible – Richie was a sucker for the whole ‘look, don’t touch’ thing. So the shorter man removed his shirt too, painfully slow. He could feel Richie’s eyes burning holes into his skin. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts and slowly inched them down to his ankles, leaving him in his briefs.  
Richie’s hands twitched and he grabbed fistfuls of material at the sides of his sweatpants. “Please, Eds…”  
“Shut up.” Eddie sighed, “Save your begging for later.” With that, he turned and strode toward their bedroom, knowing full well Richie would follow like a lost puppy.  
“On the bed.” The shorter man ordered, standing by the bedside table. He rummaged through the drawer and placed a container of lube on the table before turning to Richie, who was exactly where he was expected to be.  
Richie felt his cock jump when Eddie crawled over him. His back was against the headboard and he was sitting on his hands. As Eddie straddled him, he couldn’t help but try to arch his hips up in search of some contact. Eddie scowled at that.  
“You can’t do anything right, can you?” Instead of sitting on his boyfriends’ lap, he placed his knee on Richie’s hip and put some weight behind it. His knee sunk into the side of Richie’s abdomen.  
“Ah—ow, ow,” Richie whined, shrinking away from the pressure.  
“You’re lucky that wasn’t your dick.” Eddie snapped, wrapping a hand around Richie’s neck and pushing against his Adams apple. He shifted his weight and placed his knee on the bed, straddling the taller man.  
“Now. What did we agree?” With each word, Eddie applied a little more pressure to Richie’s neck.  
Richie tried to swallow. “I would listen. I wouldn’t touch.”  
“Then why won’t you listen?”  
“I don’t know, I—I don’t know, I’m sorry, Eds, I’m so sorry— It wasn’t even my hands—!”  
Eddie squeezed his boyfriends throat hard and the words stopped. Richie’s face was going a little red and the tears from before were back.  
“I shouldn’t reward you for this behavior.” Eddie scolded him. Richie just nodded and Eddie slowly loosened his grip.  
“I’ll be good, I promise, Eds… Please… I’m sorry…” Richie’s voice was a hoarse whisper, not because of any damage to his throat but more because at this point, he was so close to crying. God, he was aching for anything. The brush of his sweatpants against the head of his dick was too much and not enough at the same time.  
Eddie placed a chaste kiss on Richie’s trembling lips, his hand reaching down briefly to pinch at the wet spot at the front of his boyfriends’ pants. His fingers brushed over the outline of Richie’s dick and he smiled when Richie keened.  
“Okay.” Eddie finally nodded, deciding he’d put Richie through enough. His hand pulled the hem of the sweats down enough for Richie’s cock to spring free and slap against his abdomen. There was a ridiculous amount of precum dribbling from the head.  
“Poor little guy, suffering so much because you can’t take orders. Because you can’t listen.”  
Richie whimpered, “I’ll listen, I’m sorry.”  
“Good boy.” Eddie praised, his hand curling around the base of his boyfriends’ dick and squeezing. “Is this what you want, Rich?”  
Richie nodded desperately, the tears in his eyes were starting to spill over. Eddie gave one slow, soft pump as the first tear streaked down Richie’s cheek. He started at a leisurely pace, squeezing at the tip of Richie’s cock and twisting his wrist on the way down.  
“Oh fuck, fuck, Eds… So good, you’re so good—Thank you, thank you—I love you, love you so much—” Richie was crying properly now. He never could shut up during sex and today was no exception. Eddie secretly liked it so he said nothing, focusing on the task at hand.  
With his free hand, Eddie removed Richie’s glasses and tossed them to the bottom of the bed. Richie was practically blind without them and his lack of vision was about to serve a great purpose. Eddie stopped his ministrations and reached for the bottle of lube.  
“Give me your hand.” Eddie ordered. Richie squinted at the blur of his boyfriend suspiciously, dragging his hand out from beneath his ass and wiping his cheeks free of tears before offering it out in front of him. Eddie wrinkled his nose at that but grasped it anyway and squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He slicked them up good and pushed Richie’s hand down.  
“You can touch me.” Eddie pulled his briefs to the side as best he could and helped Richie guide his fingers to his ass. “Stretch me out, Rich. Get me ready for you.”  
The taller man licked his lips, pressing a single digit up and into Eddie’s ring and giving a few slow thrusts. Eddie loved being fingered and Richie was upset he wasn’t able to see the pleasure on his boyfriends’ face but he knew better than to ask for his glasses back.  
“Ah… Good…” Eddie whispered, both hands resting on Richie’s shoulders as he fucked himself back onto the finger inside him. His dick was tremendously hard now. It didn’t take long before he was demanding Richie add another finger.  
“Can I… Can I kiss you?” Richie asked, blinking up at Eddie, desperately wishing he could see the man above him. Eddie hummed and nodded before he remembered Rich was blind.  
“Yeah…” He moaned, pleased when Richie added a third finger at the same time he pressed a wet kiss to Eddie’s neck. Richie scissored his fingers, pumping in and out of Eddie’s hole as he sucked and nipped at the expanse of skin by his mouth.  
Eddie whined, “Yes, Rich… Good, so good… you’re so good for me. Made for me.”  
“Oh, Eds baby,” Richie’s dick was leaking again and fuck, he needed Eddie on it now. He slid his fingers from Eddie’s ass and grabbed his boyfriends’ hips, beginning to position him over the head of his dick.  
Eddie vaguely thought he should punish Richie for taking control again but decided to let it slide. He was ready to be dicked down and didn’t want to spare a second to scold his boyfriend. He felt Richie line his cock up to Eddie’s entrance and started to ease himself down. The stretch was incredible and from the sounds Richie was making beneath him, he was feeling just as good.  
“Yes—Yes, Richie. Good boy, good job… All the way—” Eddie murmured, his fingers running through Richie’s curls before they tangled themselves and yanked. Richie groaned, his hips stuttering up, deeper into Eddie but he could go no further. He’d bottomed out and now it was up to Eddie to keep going.  
Pressing a hard kiss to Richie’s mouth, Eddie raised his hips and slammed back down. Richie was already blind but after all the teasing and now this, his vision went white. Tears were streaking down his face again. Eddie was bouncing on his dick at a ridiculous pace and god, he couldn’t fucking see, he could only feel and fuck, it was good.  
Eddie’s tongue forced its way into Richie’s mouth and took charge, smothering the taller mans until they both felt they couldn’t breathe. Eddie’s thighs were on fire but he didn’t slow for a second.  
Richie’s hands squeezed Eddie’s hips hard, “I’m gonna—I’m gonna cum, Eds.” He choked out through their sloppy kisses and his own tears.  
Eddie slowed down, sinking deep onto Richie’s cock before sliding up and almost completely removing himself before he slid back down again. Richie felt more tears spill over uncontrollably.  
“No, no, no.”  
“Yes,” Eddie hissed, “You don’t finish until I say you do.” At that, Richie removed both hands from Eddie’s waist to wipe at his eyes, groaning. The warmth low in his stomach was unbearable, he just wanted to fucking cum.  
“My balls are gonna be the side of my fucking head in a minute.” Richie grumbled, his voice thick from crying.  
“You’re lucky I’m even fucking you after all the shit you’ve pulled.” Eddie laughed cruelly, angling his hips back so Richie’s dick brushed against his prostate. He let out a low moan, repeating the movements slowly and savoring every brush.  
Richie felt breathless, his hands moving to Eddie’s chest where he swiped the pads of his thumbs over where he remembered Eddie’s nipples were. “You know, this would be a hell of a lot easier if I could see.”  
“God, _shut up_.” Eddie growled, yanking hard on Richie’s hair so the taller boy was pressed against his boyfriends’ chest. “If your mouth is free, put it to good use.”__  
Richie did as he was told, sucking on one of Eddie’s nipples and giving it a gentle bite for good measure. Eddie gasped but kept grinding down onto Richie’s cock at the same speed, sliding his hands down through Rich’s hair and to his back where he dug his fingernails in.  
“Do you deserve more?” Eddie asked, one of his hands moving down to his own dick, where he gently gave himself a tug.  
Richie felt the hand and knew what his boyfriend was doing – the combination of jerking off and the brush at his prostate meant this would be over soon. Time to go out with a bang.  
“I do. I’ve been good.” Richie mumbled against his boyfriends’ chest, “I’ve done everything you’ve told me.” His dick was throbbing, he knew Eddie could feel it pulsing inside him.  
“Mostly.” Eddie added, deliberating his next move. “I suppose you’ll get better with more practice.”  
“I’ll listen, Eds. I will.” Richie twisted at Eddie’s nipple, “I’ll do whatever you tell me from now on.”  
“_When I tell you?_”__  
“Yes… Yes, Eddie. I promise, I promise… So _please_ go faster.”__  
Eddie grinned and slammed himself down onto Richie’s cock as he’d done before. Richie let out a guttural groan, his hands moving around behind Eddie to grab his asscheeks. He lifted his boyfriend with every thrust and pushed him back down hard.  
Eddie closed his eyes, throwing his head back and jerking himself off in time with the thrusts Richie was controlling. “Fuck—Rich, _fuck!_”__  
“Eds, god—perfect, so good, so fucking perfect, you’re so—fuck! _Eddie!_” He felt his dick swell and suddenly he was cumming so hard he couldn’t breathe. Eddie was still moving and god, the amount of fluid spilling out of him and into Eddie was ridiculous.__  
By the time Richie gasped in some air, Eddie had finished too. His hand was smeared with his own cum and it had spilled over onto Richie’s stomach. Eddie sagged against him, his cheek on Richie’s shoulder.  
“Thanks.” Eddie croaked, pressing a kiss to Richie’s neck before he removed himself, wiping his hand on the bedsheets.  
“For what?” Richie asked, crawling to the bottom of the bed and slapping his hands around until they landed on his glasses. He put them back on, turning to look at Eddie in all his post-orgasmic glory. God, he was beautiful. His tan skin was glistening with sweat and Richie thought about going for another round.  
Eddie smiled, his cheeks pink, “For listening.” He sat on the edge of the bed, staring pointedly at the stain where he’d wiped his hand. “And for cleaning that up.”  
Richie frowned, “I—”  
“You know, when you change the sheets while I’m showering.” Eddie cut him off. “Oh and thanks for when you do the dishes from yesterday.”  
“But—”  
“_And_ thanks for tiding up your wardrobe later.” Eddie raised his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side as if daring Richie to open his mouth one more damn time.__  
Richie stared back from behind his glasses, eyes wide. What the fuck had he agreed to again?  
“Right.” He finally replied after 10 seconds of struggling internally, “No problem. Can do, Eds my man.”  
Eddie beamed at him then leaned close and kissed him on the lips. “Great. Love you.” He chirped before escaping into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.  
Richie stared at the door, his brain struggling to comprehend what the fuck was going on right after such a hardcore orgasm. The sound of the shower turning on seemed to snap him back to reality.  
“Well, fuck.”


End file.
